Bis zum Schluss
by Alptraumkind
Summary: Manche wollen es, andere wiederum nicht - wo ein Weg, da auch ein Ziel, aber wie kommt man wieder zurück zum Anfangspunkt, wo es begann? Warnung: OC! Wer keine mag, möge hier nicht stoppen ;)
1. Chapter 1

Nach langer Zeit habe ich beschlossen, wieder eine richtige Geschichte zu schreiben und womit bin ich am liebsten beschäftigt, als mit FF7 xD Allerdings wird sich das Ganze langsam entwickleln, weswegen Sephy & Co erst sehr viel später zu uns stoßen werden (sorry schon mal im voraus).

Zumindest poste ich jetzt einmal die Hälfte von dem was ich bereits geschrieben habe und ich hoffe, ich vergraule euch damit nicht gleich. Immerhin habe ich einen OC eingefügt und ich weiß, dass das nicht so beliebt ist. Ich versuche natürlich das ganze so gut wie möglich zu schreiben und hoffentlich werde ich unsere geliebten Hauptprotagonisten nicht allzu sehr OOC schreiben. Ich geb mir Mühe .

Beta-Leser hab ich keinen, Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr behalten wenn ihr welche findet xD Bemüh mich so wenig wie möglich einzubauen ;)

Updates sind bei mir unregelmäßig, aber ich schätze, ich werde mindestens einmal die Woche etwas hochladen.

Nun, dann wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem 1. Teil und lasst mich wissen, wie ihr ihn findet :)

Euer Alptraumkind

**Bis zum Schluss**

Teil 1

Grundsätzlich schien alles in meinem Leben nicht wirklich leicht zu sein, aber im Moment genoß ich die Ruhe, während ich mit angezogenen Knien am Flussufer der Promenade saß. Meine gräulich-violetten Haare fielen dabei in mein Gesicht, als ich den Kopf an meine Knie lehnte. Das Wetter war passend zu meiner Stimmung und die dunklen Wolken versprachen bald eine Dusche der Extraklasse.

Vor ungefähr einer Stunde war ich aus der Wohnung geflüchtet, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr mit meinem Freund ausgehalten hatte. Nach den 6 Jahren war es einfach zu viel geworden, die Streitereien. Wir waren genaue Gegensätze und somit war mehr als genug Zündstoff gegeben.

Natürlich gab's auch ruhige Tage, aber vor allem in letzter Zeit wurden diese immer weniger. Vor allem wollte ich mich nicht immer zurücknehmen und so sein, wie er es wollte. So konnte eine Beziehung einfach nicht funktionieren und ich wusste, im schlimmsten Fall brachten wir uns noch gegenseitig um.

Seufzend blickte ich auf das schäumende Wasser, das am Ufer auftraf. Für eine Stadt war der Fluss wirklich sauber und nicht mit Unrat vermüllt.

Langsam stand ich auf und der Wind zerzauste mit aller Gewalt meine ach so sorgsam frisierten Haare. Nein, im Ernst, die waren schon vorher im Allerwertesten gewesen, einfach weil ich geheult wie ein Schlosshund hatte. Aber mein Aussehen war mir im Prinzip egal, die ganzen Sorgenfalten gehörten nun mal zu mir, so irgendwie.

Alles was ich bei mir hatte, war in meiner Jackentasche und das inkludierte Handy, Schlüssel und Geld, da die Sachen sowieso meistens da drin waren und ich beim Rausrennen eben nur die dunkelblaue Jacke mitgenommen hatte.

Warm war mir aber nicht, weil das Teil eher mehr für Frühlingswetter geschaffen war. Seufzend verschränkte ich die Arme ineinander um das letzte bisschen Illusion von Wärme aufrechtzuerhalten, gelingen tat es mir aber nicht.

Fröstelnd folgte ich in langsamen Schritten den Weg am Flussufer, der zu dieser Uhrzeit nicht sonderlich bevölkert war, weil bereits die Abenddämmerung hereinbrach und den Himmel in orangerotes Licht tauchte.

Morgen war Feiertag bei uns und und bald war Weihnachten und ich fragte mich, ob ich es diesmal bei ihm oder bei meinen Eltern verbringen würde. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, es wäre nicht so schwer Gewohntes loszulassen.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Graffitis unter der Brücke, die nun direkt vor mir war. Ich hatte noch nie wirklich Zeit gehabt, das von Nahem zu betrachten und so sah ich einige Zeit auf die vielen Symbole, die kreisförmig angeordnet waren. Natürlich gab es auch hier Schriftzüge und Malereien in schreiend bunten Design, allerdings dieser Symbolkreis erwies sich als am interessantesten.

Größemäßig war er in etwa so hoch wie ich groß war und in der Mitte wirkte die Farbe wie ein echter in Felsen gehauener Durchgang. Das machte mich irgendwie stutzig und ich trat heran und griff in die Mitte des Kreises.

Ich hatte es nicht erwartet. Meine Hand bekam nämlich genau nichts zu fassen – das war tatsächlich ein Loch oder Durchgang. Ich tippte eher auf Loch, aber meine Neugier war geweckt worden. Zumindest musste ich keine Angst haben stecken zu bleiben, denn genug Durchmesser, ungefähr einen halben Meter, hatte das Loch.

Ich sah mich kurz um und nachdem ich keinen entdeckte, der mir Beachtung schenkte, kletterte ich in das Loch.

Der Boden war seltsam glatt gerieben, wohingegen die Decke sehr uneben war. Dadurch fügte ich mir in einem unachtsamen Moment eine kleine blutende Wunde an der Stirn zu. Leise fluchte ich und robbte mich vorwärts und es war stockdunkel.

Kaum war ich vollkommen mit meinem Körper in dem (wohl doch) Durchgang, waren alle Geräusche wie abgeschalten. Alles was ich hörte, war mein eigener erhöhter Herzschlag und Atmung.

Eine furchtbare Ahnung kam in mir auf und ich robbte ein Stückchen nach hinten und mein Fuß traf auf massiven Felsen. Ich blinzelte und trat noch einmal dagegen und zischte auf, als Schmerz mein Bein durchzuckte, weil Mensch gegen Felsen nicht ankam.

Demnach musste ich also vorwärts. Dass ich keine Wahl gehabt hätte, konnte ich nicht einmal sagen, weil ich hatte sie ja gehabt und gewählt hatte ich dieses verfluchte Loch. Wie lange ich insgesamt durch diesen halben Meter Durchmesser habenden Gang kroch, wusste ich nicht, aber ich hatte mir wohl ein Dutzend mal den Schädel am oberen Teil angeschlagen, weswegen mein Kopf auch noch brummte und ehe ich mich versah, purzelte ich am Ende angekommen hinunter auf ein steiniges Kissen - mit einem leisen Aufschrei.

So hoch war es zumindest nicht gewesen, denn mein Genick hatte ich mir nicht gebrochen, aber wahrscheinlich meine linke Hand schwer geprellt, weil sobald ich sie bewegte höllischer Schmerz mich plagte.

Verdammt!

Zumindest konnte ich mich jetzt wieder vollkommen aufrichten und es herrschte ein dämmriges Zwielicht hier. Meine nun an die Dunkelheit ein wenig gewöhnten Augen konnten zumindest zwei Abzweigungen entdecken, wovon eine der beiden mit Geröll großteils verschüttet war.

Ich selber war aber im Moment einfach auch nur furchtbar lädiert und neben der verletzten Hand gab es noch ein aufgeschlagenes, blutiges Knie und kleiner Blessuren plus jetzt noch nicht sichtbare blaue Flecken. Ein Glück, dass ich keinen Spiegel in der Nähe hatte, denn meine Eitelkeit würde sofort tot umfallen.

Langsam ging ich weiter und irgendwas an mir selber kam mir komisch vor, vor allem mein Gang schien etwas zu schwanken…? Ich fühlte mich komplett seltsam und fremd, aber im Moment strich ich das Gefühl beiseite und konzentrierte mich darauf, den felsigen Gang hinter mich zu bringen. Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich sogar Tageslicht in weiter Ferne ausmachen, was hieß, dass ich es wohl bald geschafft hatte.

So schnell ich konnte, hielt ich auf das Licht zu und warme Luft empfing mich, als ich nach draußen stolperte. Sand, stellte ich erstaunt fest. Das wenn auch im Moment schon untergehende Sonnenlicht blendete meine Augen und frustriert, aber auch erleichtert, stöhnte ich auf und hielt meine Hand vor die Augen. Nachdem sich meine Augen ein wenig erholt hatten, sah ich mich um und stellte fest, dass dies ein kleiner Strand mit feinem weißen Sand war. Dahinter ragten ein paar Felsen auf, Büsche und Palmen und ein Stückchen entfernt… eine Stadt? Ich traute meinen Augen kaum? So weit konnte ich auch nicht mit dem Gang gekommen sein, weil ursprünglich kam ich ja aus einer Stadt, wo weit und breit eben kein Sandstrand, kein Meer und Palmen waren. Außerdem soweit ich es sehen konnte, waren die Häuser dieser Kleinstadt in ganz anderem Stil, als ich in meinem Umfeld gewohnt war.

Entweder hatte das Loch mich wahnsinnig gemacht und ich sponn mir das gerade zusammen oder jegliche Logik war flöten gegangen und ich befand mich tatsächlich an einem ganz anderen Ort.

Da ich mich ungern als geisteskrank bezeichnen wollte, gab ich mich mit der verlorenen gegangenen Logik zufrieden und zog erst einmal meine lädierte Jacke aus. Darunter hatte ich nur ein dünnes weißes Baumwollshirt mit Reißverschluss an, dass keine Ärmel, aber dafür eine Kapuze hatte.

An meinen Armen befanden sich trotz der Jacke einige Kratzer und ich hoffte, dass die keine Narben zurücklassen würden. Aber wenn doch, war es eh egal, waren nur ein paar mehr zu den bereits bestehenden.

Plötzlich wusste ich, warum ich mich nach meinem Sturz so seltsam gefühlt hatte und mein Blick jetzt auf meine Brust gefallen war: Da war nichts mehr, dass das Weibliche an mir ausgemacht hatte. Baff starrte ich nach unten und verkreuzte meine Beine und voila, da war auch was, was normalerweise nicht war.

Irgendwie konnte ich das gar nicht wirklich fassen. Wie zur Hölle war das vonstatten gegangen? Ich meine, es ist ja nicht normal, dass aus einer jungen Frau plötzlich ohne Operation oder Ähnliches ein junger Mann wurde?! Eventuell war ich auch ein wenig größer… Oh-mein-Gott! Ich rieb mir die Augen und nachdem die bunten Flecken von meinen Augen weg waren, sah ich noch mal runter und ich war immer noch gleich wie vorher.

Sprachlos, das beschrieb mich wohl am besten in diesem Moment und ich hielt es für am besten, dieses Rätsels Lösung auf später zu schieben, weil so langsam wurde es Nacht und nachts in unbekanntem Gebiet war nicht immer so toll.

Ich klemmte meine Jacke unter meinem rechten Arm und spazierte los. Wenigstens war der Weg vom Strand zur unbekannten Stadt gepflastert und betoniert. Dschungelwanderungen wären ein wenig zuviel des Guten gewesen. Ein, zwei Pärchen begegneten mir auf dem kurzen Weg, die mich wie ein Gespenst ansahen, zumindest beide Frauen.

Na ja, nur weil ich ein wenig zerzaust und schmutzig war? Egal, dachte ich mir und betrat bald die schon ziemlich belebten Straßen in der Stadt. Das Ganze erinnerte mich an Spanien, wo auch am Abend am meisten los war, an jeder Ecke Souvenir- und sonstige Händler waren und Bars an allen Ecken und Enden.

Feierwütige Leute inbegriffen und ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so dermaßen aufgefallen. Zwar hatten zuhause die Leute immer komisch geguckt, wegen der unnatürlichen Haarfarbe, aber hier starrten die einen an, als wäre mir ein dritter Kopf gewachsen. So fremd der menschlichen Rasse sah ich doch auch nicht aus?

Unter der fast tageshellen Neonbeleuchtung der Straßen entdeckte ich ein paar superstylische neue Löcher in meiner hellgrauen Lieblingsjeans. Daran lag es wohl nicht, oder?

Zumindest gab es bei einem bereits geschlossenen Juwelier so was wie einen Spiegel im Schaufenster, wo mir im Endeffekt ein ziemlich schmutziges Gesicht mit etwas Blut an der Stirn entgegenschrie, es wolle gewaschen werden. Ich verzog meinen Mund unzufrieden.

Nun war wohl zumindest die nächste Mission eine öffentliche Toilette zu finden und mit den Fingern kämmte ich meine überlangen vorderen Strähnen, die bis zum Kinn gingen, in mein Gesicht und nachdem ich ein kleines WC-Schild entdeckte, ging ich mit gesenkten Kopf los. Ging ja nicht, dass ich wie ein Sandler durch die Gegend lief, das verbot mir allein schon meine ehemalige Weiblichkeit, die in einem dunklen Tunnel auf Nimmerwiedersehen ging. Durch den Sarkasmus meiner Gedanken grinste ich und erreichte das einzige öffentliche Klo in Reichweite, dass zu meinem Glück gerade nicht gut besucht war und wäre fast in die Damentoilette gegangen, bevor ich mich erinnerte, dass mein Geschlecht sich auf wundersame Weise gewandelt hatte. Ja, ja… Salz in die Wunde gestreut.

Ich trat an das Waschbecken und begann mir den Schmutz aus dem Gesicht zu waschen und keine fünf Minuten später sah ich wieder so ‚hübsch' wie eh und je aus. Zumindest alles andere von meinen blauen Augen, dem Schmollmund, Gesichtsform und selbst die schmalen Schultern und so weiter und so fort, waren mir erhalten geblieben. Und wie vermutet schien ich zumindest ein paar Zentimeter größer, was bei meinen ehemals 163 Zentimetern Größe schon was hieß. Trotzdem schätze ich mich nicht mehr als auf 1,70. Was klein war, blieb meistens klein. Ich grummelte. Irgendwer hatte mir wohl eine verdammt gute Droge gegeben, weil alles in diesem krassen Traum wirkte so echt.

Meine Jacke hatte im übrigen auch ein paar schöne Löcher und ich wusste, dass ich sie wegschmeißen konnte, als ich den großen Riss unter dem linken Ärmel sah. Apropos links, meine Hand tat noch immer scheiß weh und pochte wie verrückt.

Das musste aber vorerst ignoriert werden, ich kannte doch keinen Schmerz, oder doch?

Seufzend räumte ich mit meiner gesunden Hand die Jacke aus, steckte mein Handy in die vordere Hosentasche, die Schlüssel mit der Schlüsselkette um den Hals und ja, da war ja noch Geld und das hatte sich auch gewandelt in die Währung, die hier wohl vorherrschte.

Na halleluja. Zumindest half mir das bis morgen sicher über die Runden. Insgesamt hatte ich ja um die hundertdrei Sonstwas. Die Währung war mir nicht bekannt und zumindest schien sie sich 1:1 mit der meinigen zu überschneiden.

Nachdem ich meine kaputte Jacke in den nächstbesten Mülleimer befördert hatte, konnte ich mich wieder unter Menschen zeigen und verließ somit die Toilette.

Die Orientierung in diesen menschenüberfüllten Straßen fiel mir gar nicht leicht, aber zumindest wollte ich erst einmal ein Hotel oder eine Pension auftreiben, wo ich über die Nacht bleiben konnte, dann am nächsten Tag herausfinden, wo ich mich befand und falls ich konnte, jemanden kontaktieren, der mich zurückholte oder mir einen Job suchen und dann weitersehen, was weiterhin passieren sollte und so weiter. Kleine Schritte, mahnte ich mich. Demnach also am besten günstige Pension.

Es fiel mir erstaunlich leicht in dem Wirrwarr einer Touristenstadt ein kleines Zimmer anzumieten. Die Währung nannte sich Gil und 10 Gil pro Nacht war ziemlich billig. Zumindest hatte ich mich jetzt mal für eine Woche dort einquartiert ohne mein gesamtes Geld verprasst zu haben.

Da ich eh körperlich relativ fertig war, begab ich mich gleich auf das Zimmer, dass zwar sauber war, aber mit seinen paar Quadratmetern etwas einengend. Wenigsten gab es ein eigenes Badezimmer und eine Toilette, die ich nicht teilen musste.

Ich legte mich hin, regte mich gedanklich über die zu weiche Matratze auf und kuschelte mich, nachdem ich mich von meinen Klamotten befreit hatte, in das Laken. Leise konnte ich den Lärm auf der Straße vernehmen, aber schon bald war ich ins Land der Träume abgedriftet.

_**Erster Teil - Ende**_


	2. Chapter 2

Da bin ich wieder, da ich den Teil schon gestern fertig bekommen habe und jetzt m,al wieder ordentlich aufholen muss. Ich hoffe es wird nicht zu unrealistisch, das ist eh immer meine größte Sorge v.v Aber hey, in diesem Teil passiert schon mal was Wichtiges xD

Anyway, viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

**Bis zum Schluss **

**Teil 2:**

Der nächste Morgen begann mit höllischen Rückenschmerzen, als ich aufwachte. Weiche Matratzen waren einfach nicht für mich gemacht und förderten jedes meiner Altersleiden. Apropos, meine Hand schien sich zumindest über Nacht ein wenig erholt zu haben, was aber nicht hieß, dass ich sie übermäßig belasten sollte.

Halbnackt saß ich also im Bett und starrte nebenbei mich selbst an. Es war wirklich furchtbar komisch mich anzusehen. Ich meine, ich hatte mir immer gewünscht kein Mädchen zu sein und jetzt auf einmal war es so, wie es für mich sein sollte. Außerdem war es schockierend – mal wieder – gewesen, aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass dies hier kein Traum war und so real wie die Realität nur sein konnte.

Natürlich hatte ich mich klischeehaft einmal gezwickt, aber ich war nicht plötzlich irgendwo an der Promenade, wo das angefangen hatte, aufgewacht. Schade fand ich's nicht. Bis auf meine Familie und eine winzige Auswahl an Freunden war mir dort eh das meiste egal.

Trotzdem sollte ich einen Weg zurückfinden.

Ich streckte mich erst einmal ausgiebig, nachdem ich mich nach einem weiteren kurzen Kurzschlaf aus dem Bett begeben hatte und schlüpfte in meine Klamotten. Zumindest die sahen nicht billig aus, irgendwie war ich ja ein Marken- und Qualitätsjunkie.

Dann begab ich mich zur Rezeption, wo ich gestern das Zimmer gemietet hatte und nahm eine der vielen dort herum liegenden Broschüren.

So fand ich raus, dass ich mich wohl in Costa Del Sol befand. Das kam mir ehrlich gesagt irgendwie bekannt vor, so spanisch. Nachdem ich das Ding, das für Bootstouren warb, weggelegt hatte, verließ ich die Absteige. Ich hatte bereits gestern feststellen müssen, dass mein Handy hier keinen passenden Netzbetreiber fand und ich somit kein bisschen Empfang hatte – somit war das in diesem Fall meine Uhr, die besagte, das es jetzt 11.24 Uhr war.

Langsam schlenderte ich durch die breite Straße. Die gleichen Läden wie gestern hatten bereits offen. Die Sonne knallte auch furchtbar hell vom Himmel und ich wünschte mir eine Kappe oder einen Strohhut. Meine blasse Haut tendierte großartiger weise dazu, sehr schnell rot und noch schneller einen Sonnenbrand zu haben.

Somit versuchte ich zumindest im Schatten zu bleiben. Nach einer Stunde meldete sich mein Magen zu Wort und insgeheim hegte ich einen großen Gusto nach Kaffee, mein Lieblingsgetränk. Ohne Kaffee ging bei mir selten was, aber soweit ich gesehen hatte, kostete das Zeug bei manchen Cafes um die 4 Gil, was irgendwie schon Wucher war. Zumindest bei den günstigeren, die ich gesehen hatte. Am Ende war da ja fast nichts drin.

Seufzend wandte ich mich von einem besonders teuren Kaffee-Tempel ab, als mich jemand an der Schulter zurückhielt. Ruckartig sah ich nach hinten und sah den mir unbekannten Mann mit den wahrscheinlich teuren Designer-Klamotten, der Sonnenbrille im zurückgekämmten dunkelbraunen Haar und den braunen Augen fragend an.

„Ja?", frage ich und drehte mich in einer fließenden Bewegung um, womit ich seine Hand von meiner Schulter bekam. Ehrlich, ich mochte Berührungen von Fremden ganz und gar nicht. „Guten Tag", meinte mein Gegenüber nur schlicht und lächelte. „Du bist mir vor meinem Laden aufgefallen und ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust auf einen Kaffee hättest?" Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf den sündhaft teuren Kaffee-Tempel. Ich zog einen Schmollmund und legte den Kopf schief. „Oh…" Normal sollte ich gar nicht überlegen, aber mein natürliches Misstrauen war einfach ziemlich stark. „Ich heiße übrigens Darren Flyn." Wieder lächelte der Mann und ich seufzte innerlich. Im Prinzip wäre ich unhöflich und so nebenbei dumm, einen Gratis-Kaffee nicht anzunehmen.

„Cailean", erwiderte ich ohne meinen Nachnamen, „ich denke, ich hab nichts gegen deine Einladung", schmunzelte ich und wie es ein Gentleman machte, hielt er mir die Tür auf. Ich hoffte nur, Darren hielt mich nicht wirklich für ein ziemlich flachbrüstiges Mädchen. Zumindest von meinen fast taillenlangen Haaren und femininen Gesicht wäre es zu schließen. Ich hoffte es zumindest nicht für Darren und grinste insgeheim in mich hinein.

Wir nahmen im etwas hinteren Teil Platz, wo es ein wenig privater war. Darren hatte ja vorhin gesagt, der Schuppen gehörte ihm. Na ja, der hatte wahrscheinlich mehr Kohle am Konto, als ich zuhause Klamotten im Schrank und das hieß schon was.

Darren nahm die Sonnenbrille aus den Haaren und legte sie auf den Tisch und kaum saßen wir beide, kam auch schon ein Kellner angerannt.

„Bestell wozu du Lust hast, ich kann den Mokka Latte empfehlen." Ich nickte ihm zu und studierte kurz die Karte und kam zu dem Schluss… es war egal was ich bestellte, weil normalen Kaffee mit nur Milch gab's hier anscheinend nicht. „Ich glaube, dann nehme ich diesen Mokka Latte", meinte ich zu dem Kellner, der nach Darrens Bestellung abrauschte als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Na gut, seinen Chef ließ man normalerweise auch nicht warten.

„Du bist sicher hier auf Urlaub, Cailean?", wollte mein Spendierer wissen und lehnte sich zurück in dem bequemen Polstersessel. Weiß dominierte in dem Cafe irgendwie, von Blumen über Tische und Stühle und die Theke. Nur hier und da fand sich ein blauer Farbtupfer.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, irgendwie bin ich hier ein wenig unfreiwillig." Ich grinste, weil ich wusste, wie unfreiwillig es wirklich war. Darren formte mit dem Mund ein „Oh", grinste aber schließlich auch und ich holte ein wenig weiter aus. „Zumindest bin ich erst seit gestern hier. Jetzt kann ich zusehen, wie ich hier zurechtkomme."

„Verstehe. Darf ich raten? Deine Freundin hat dich verlassen und du bist geflüchtet und kopflos hast du das erstbeste Transportmittel genommen und hier gelandet?"

Das war sehr weit hergeholt. Lächelnd erwiderte ich: „So in etwa. Ich schätze, wären meine _Freundin_ und ich noch länger zusammengeblieben, wäre ein Blutbad sehr wahrscheinlich gewesen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schulten. Zumindest entsprach es so irgendwie der Wahrheit, ein Fan von Lügen war ich schließlich nie gewesen, machte einfach meistens mehr Ärger als es Nutzen brachte.

„Klingt nach einer komplizierten Beziehung. Woher kommst du denn, wenn ich fragen darf?" Darren war zumindest ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner, denn ich fühlte mich nicht gedrängt zu antworten, tat es aber trotzdem irgendwie (und ich hatte ja keinen Plan, aus welcher Himmelsrichtung ich gekommen war). „Ein Dorf im Norden, nichts Großes, jeder kennt jeden", erwiderte ich ein wenig wage. Zumindest hatte ich es aber so erlebt, dass Namen von Dörfern zu erwähnen sowieso sinnlos war, weil die meistens eh keiner kannte und in meinen Fall zu 100 % keiner jemals gehört hatte.

Eine kleine, aber nicht unangenehme Pause entstand und der Kellner war wieder da und hatte uns unsere Getränke gebracht. Das Glas war groß, zur unteren Hälfte mit dunkel- und hellbrauner und ganz oben weißer Flüssigkeit gefüllt, sowie einiges an Schokostreusel oben drauf und praktischerweise einen Trinkhalm dabei.

„Ich glaube, du willst mich mästen", meinte ich grinsend frei heraus und rührte kurz in dem hübschen Kaffee. Hübscher Kaffee? So eine Bezeichnung entstand aber auch nur in meinem Kopf.

„Ich? Niemals", wehrte mein Gegenüber leise lachend ab. Er selbst hatte eine kleinere Tasse bis an den Rand mit Milchschaum gefüllt. Was sich darunter verbarg, wusste wohl nur Darren und der Kellner. Ich hatte ihn immerhin etwas von „bring mir einen Spezial" reden gehört.

Mit solch unwichtigem Gerede verging die Zeit allerdings ziemlich rasch und mein Mokka war mittlerweile auch schon leer (genauso wie mein Magen).

Somit verabschiedete ich mich von meiner neuen Bekanntschaft und wir verabredeten uns mit Treffpunkt hier zum abendlichen Fortgehen.

Nicht, dass ich viel für's feiern übrig hatte, aber Darren erschien mir nett und abgesehen davon, dass er scheinbar in mich als Mann interessiert war, fand ich es in Ordnung. Auch meine Jugend war begrenzt und ich würde mich spätestens mit 30 als alt bezeichnen und tat es jetzt schon gelegentlich.

Wie ich erfahren hatte, war Darren selbst gerade einmal 29 Jahre alt und hatte ziemlich viel Kohle von seinen Eltern geerbt und sich somit den Traum von einer Cafe-Kette erfüllt. Ansonsten wusste ich jetzt, dass er Katzen liebte, selber 2 hatte, keine Geschwister hatte und die obere, feiernde Gesellschaft meistens ziemlich öde fand. Und noch einiges mehr, allerdings würde ich es wahrscheinlich irgendwann vergessen.

Ich selber hatte mich ziemlich bedeckt in meiner Lebensgeschichte gehalten. Was gab es da auch schon großartig zu sagen als „Hey, ich war mal früher ne Frau". Das klang voll abgedreht und glauben würde es man mir eh nicht.

Beim Bummeln zurück durch die Straße entdeckte ich so etwas wie einen Supermarkt und weil Hunger nicht zu meinen Lieblingsworten gehörte, schaute ich gleich rein. Holen tat ich mir allerdings nur etwas, wo die Verkäuferin an der Backwarentheke sagte, dass es ohne Fleisch sei. Aussehen tat es wie ein Topfentascherl.

Das Zeug verputzend machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Strand, wo ich ursprünglich wieder ans Tageslicht gekrallt war. Bei Tags war der Weg sogar ziemlich gut besucht, genauso wie der weiße Sandstrand.

Ähnlich wie am Ballermann brutzelnden dutzende Leute hier.

Ich fand sogar die Stelle wieder, wo ich gestern raus gekommen war, nur dass der Tunnel anscheinend eingestürzt war und somit ein One-Way-Ticket gewesen war. Ich seufzte leise und verabschiedete mich gleich von der Möglichkeit hier durch wieder zurück zu kommen. Verdammt.

Ach ja, im hellen Sonnenlicht konnte ich jegliche Blessuren erkennen, die ich bei dem Trip bekommen hatte und sah somit nicht sonderlich toll aus und erntete einige abfällige und was weiß ich für Blicke. Eine verprügelte Ehefrau sah mir schon recht ähnlich, dacht ich mit Ironie. Da wunderte es mich überhaupt, warum Darren mich angesprochen hatte.

Wird schon seinen Grund haben, dachte ich und spazierte durch den weichen Sand nahe des Wassers. Ein warmer Luftzug spülte seichte Wellen ans Ufer und ich durfte alle fünf Sekunden meine Haare aus dem Gesicht holen.

Ich war schon früher oft in Versuchung gewesen sie einfach abzuschneiden.

Vor meinen Füßen wurde eine kleine Muschel angespült und ich bückte mich um sie aufzuheben. Hübsches Ding, fand ich.

„Die sieht aber toll aus. Das ist sicher ein Geschenk vom Meer."

Ich sah von meiner hockenden Position aus nach oben, wer mich da ansprach. Zumindest ein Mädchen war es, soweit ich erkennen konnte und lange zu einem Zopf geflochtene Haare hatte sie auch.

„Mmh…", stimmte ich leise zu, „nur blöd, dass ich keine Geschenke brauche."

Das Mädchen hockte sich in eine ähnliche Position wie ich. Sie hatte hübsche moosgrüne Augen und ihr Haar war braun und sie lächelte. „Tja, Gaia wird sich dabei schon etwas denken."

Es machte ganz laut „Klick" in meinem Kopf und vor lauter Schrecken verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten ins Wasser. Nein, dachte ich mir, das ist absurd!

Ich ließ die Muschel fallen, rappelte mich so schnell es ging auf und floh von dem Mädchen, von dem ich wusste, dass es Aerith war, Aerith Gainsborough. Nein, nein, nein!

Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so schnell gelaufen und nach ein paar Minuten hielt ich an einem etwas abgelegenem Strandstreifen in Form einer kleinen felsigen Bucht keuchend an. Ich stütze mich an einem der Felsen ab und schüttelte wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas nicht wahrhaben wollte, den Kopf. Nein, nein, nein! Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass so etwas nicht möglich war. Klar, es gab genug Fanfictions, die genau das implizierten, aber selbst in so etwas hineinzugeraten, das war für mich immer ausgeschlossen gewesen.

Das entbehrte einfach nur jeglicher Logik.

Unelegant ließ ich mich zu Boden plumpsen und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen den felsigen Hintergrund. Nicht still halten könnend wippte ich mit dem Oberkörper leicht vor und zurück. Hätte mir einer zugesehen, hätte er mich wahrscheinlich für einen Autisten gehalten, was ich grundsätzlich nicht war, nur Ruhe in manchen Situationen behagte mir nicht. Ruhe war schlecht, Stillstand war schlecht.

Ich war furchtbar aufgeregt und ich konnte mich nicht mit dem Zustand des Hier seins abfinden, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich es musste. Soweit ich sah, gab es mit der Erkenntnis schwerlich Möglichkeiten nach Hause zurückzukommen. So ein weiterer Tunnel konnte überall in dieser Welt namens Gaia existieren und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man so etwas fand.

Die Zeit verging und ich wollte auf die Uhr schauen, allerdings stellte ich fest, dass mein Handy irgendwo flöten gegangen war. Toll, dachte ich traurig. Da waren sogar noch Fotos von meiner Familie drauf gewesen, Songs die ich mochte und so einiges anderes Zeugs.

Verloren.

Einsam und verloren.

Ohne es zu wollen rollten die ersten stummen Tränen über mein Gesicht. Lautlos weinte ich einige Minuten vor mich hin, bis auch sie versiegten und ich schlief ein.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich hier rum gelegen hatte, unbequem war es gewesen und meine emotionale Kurzkrüppeligkeit hatte nicht zu meinem Wohlbefinden beigetragen, machte ich mich daran, den Ort zu verlassen.

Ich wischte mir den Sand aus den Kleidern (ich fragte mich sowieso schon, warum die noch so ultra sauber waren) und machte mich auf den Rückweg in die Vergnügungsstadt. Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens, warum der Name mir so bekannt vorgekommen war und wo ungefähr ich in dieser Welt mich befand (und vor allem wer sich in ihr befand).

Da es schon dunkel war und ich wohl Darren schon warten gelassen hatte, kehrte ich kurz zurück in mein Zimmer in der Pension und richtete mein Gesicht halbwegs wieder herzeigbar her. Wenigstens etwas Gutes hatte die Nacht – wenn man scheiße aussah, zeigte sich das kaum dramatisch.

Und ja, ich geb's zu, ich bin scheiß oberflächlich, was Aussehen betrifft.

Und aufgrund mangelnder Bürste wurden meine Haare einfach zu einem niedrigen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Anstatt gemütlich zu unseren Treffpunkt zu bummeln, rannte ich also hin, keuchte so nebenbei wie ein Bergsteiger am Himalaja und erntete für mein gekeuchtes „Keine Luft, Moment", ein Augenüberdrehen von dem leise lachendem Darren, den ich wohl schon eine Weile warten gelassen hatte. Scheiß Gefühle, warum musste die ein Mensch auch haben?

Nachdem ich wieder genügend Luft in den Lungen hatte, entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm noch ordentlich für mein verspätetes Auftauchen, aber Darren winkte nur ab.

„Es wird schon einen guten Grund dafür gegeben haben", meinte er. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Glaubst du das?", fragte ich nach, lächelte aber schließlich.

Darren deutete mir neben ihm zu gehen. „Also ich denke schon. Zumindest hat mich meine Menschenkenntnis bisher noch nicht betrogen."

Ich bemerkte, dass er leichte Grübchen beim Schmunzeln bekam. Das machte ihn gleich ein bisschen mehr sympathisch. Zumindest meine Skepsis nahm ein wenig ab. Mit Männern durfte ich einfach nicht zu vertrauensduselig sein, das hatte mich schon einmal in schlechte Gesellschaft gebracht.

Unser Ziel hatte wir in kaum fünf Minuten erreicht und erschien mir einer dieser noblen High Society Clubs zu sein. Na herrlich. Da wäre ich lieber hergegangen, wäre ich noch in Besitz meines gesamten Kleiderschrankes und hätte eine Auswahl and wirklich tolle Klamotten gehabt. So würde ich wahrscheinlich fehl am Platz wirken.

Zumindest hatte sich beim Einlass eine etwas längere Schlange gebildet, großteils überkandidelte Tussen und ein paar Halbstarke und so etwas in der Art. Ich warf einen skeptischen Blick zu Darren, der ihn richtig deutete. „Einer der erträglicheren, glaub's mir", raunte er mir zu und wirkte fast ein wenig verschmitzt. Ohne auf die Schlange zu achten, aus der es so manches Murren gab, zog Darren mich hinterher.

Der Türsteher trat mit einer höflichen Begrüßung zur Seite und hielt uns die Tür auf. „Angenehmen Aufenthalt, Mister Flyn."

Dann waren wir drinnen, Garderobe, Musik klang stark gedämpft nach draußen und sie schien hauptsächlich elektronisch. „Komm", sagte Darren und ich wurde aus der Eingangshalle durch die schalldämpfenden Türen in das Innere geführt.

Es war genauso, wie ich es mir erwartet hatte. Viele Schicki-Micki-Leute, viel Alkohol, viel Deko in Form von Eisskulpturen, die mich sogar beeindruckten. Das Interieur war hauptsächlich in schwarz und hellblau gehalten und es gab eine Tanzfläche auf der sich bereits einige Leute tummelten.

Darren jedoch wollte wohl nicht hier unten bleiben, denn er dirigierte mich zu einer Absperrung, hinter der eine Treppe nach oben ging auf eine Art Galerie. Sehr nobel.

Aufgrund der lauten Musik verstand ich zwar nicht, was mein Begleiter sagte, aber die Geste nach oben verstand ich dann doch und folgte ihm nach oben, an zwei ziemlich muskelbergigen Security-Männern vorbei. Also mit denen wollte ich mich sicher nicht anlegen. Zumindest wusste ich, dass ich heute hundertprozentig Alkohol konsumieren würde. Manche Tatsachen wollte ich einfach nur vergessen.

Darren bemerkte wohl, dass mein Gedanken etwas weit weg vom aktuellen Geschehen waren, als wir uns an die überaus gut bestückte Bar im, wie ich annahm, VIP-Bereich setzten. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen und ich nickte. Wenigstens konnte man hier oben relativ normal reden. „Ja, ist schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit her, dass ich in einem Club war", erklärte ich und grinste ein wenig schief. Der Wahrheit entsprach es allemal, denn das letzte Mal war sicher 5 Jahre her,

„Wie lange denn?" Ich zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und nannte ihm die Anzahl der Jahre, die ich mich vom Feiern ferngehalten hatte. Darren schien irgendwie geschockt zu sein. „Das ist schwer zu glauben. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er. „Rate doch", meinte ich spielerisch und wie erwartet schätzte er mich viel zu jung ein. Lachend verneinte ich seine Schätzungen und teilte ihm schließlich mein wahres Alter von 23 Jahren mit.

Mittlerweile hatte der Mensch hinter der Bar uns auch etwas zu Trinken hingestellt. Was Darren da bestellt hatte, wusste ich allerdings nicht. Zwar fand ich Überraschungen selten gut, aber das hier war Alkohol, der diente lediglich dazu lockerer zu werden. Mehr erwartete ich im Moment so nicht. Natürlich hatte ich im Hinterkopf, dass man mich wehrlos wie ich war, sonst was mit mir passieren konnte – aber das konnte einem überall passieren und zumindest schätzte ich meinen Begleiter nicht als Vergewaltiger, Schläger oder sonstiges Mieses ein.

„Das überrascht mich ehrlich gesagt. Gute Gene?", neckte er mich und ich stimmte ihm besser gelaunt zu. „Wahrscheinlich. Zumindest sieht meine Mutter zum Beispiel nicht annähernd so alt aus, wie sie wirklich ist."

Aber außer den Genen hatte ich wenig mit ihr gemeinsam, mehr noch mit meinem Vater, vor allem unsere Charakteristika ähnelten sich erschrecklich. Deswegen hatte ich mich vor fast 7-8 Jahren so von ihm verraten gefühlt. Aber das war eine bereits lange abgeschlossene Geschichte und ich hoffte nicht, dass ich sie jemals emotional wieder ausgraben würde. Leider lag es in meiner Natur unangenehme Ereignisse wie einen kaputten Film immer wieder vor mir zu sehen und die Gefühle dabei waren genauso stark wie damals.

Diese Flashbacks waren selten, aber doch ja, sie kamen hin und wieder. Triggernd für solche Ereignisse war alles, trotzdem lebte ich eigentlich relativ unbeschwert – na ja – so irgendwie.

Zurück von meinen etwas düsteren Gedanken prostete ich Darren zu und kostete was auch immer er mir da vorgesetzt hatte. Schmeckte wirklich ganz lecker, ein wenig bitter, allerdings konnte ich nicht sagen, wie viel Alkohol in dem Cocktail war. Das würde sich spätestens dann herausstellen, wenn ich betrunken war.

Während wir also uns an der Bar mit Alkohol und Gespräche vergnügten fing der obere Bereich sich auch langsam mit einigen Leuten zu füllen. Wahrscheinlich waren ein paar ganz wichtige darunter, aber nachdem ich wusste, wo ich war, erkannte ich trotzdem niemanden, der vom Spiel her bekannt war.

Schließlich entschuldigte ich mich bei Darren, weil ich furchtbar dringend auf's Klo musste und riss mich zusammen, als ich aufstand und den Alkohol in meinem Blut schon merkte. Ja, Alkohol ist böse, das hatte ich mir immer wieder gepredigt. Allerdings auch nur, weil mein Freund ein Alkohol mehr geliebt hatte als mich und… na ja, eigentlich war er schon Ex-Freund. Froh, dass ich weg war, war ich schon ziemlich.

Sollte ich nach Hause finden, ich würde sofort aus unserer Wohnung ausziehen. Alkohol-Erkenntnis. Ich grinse insgeheim und betrat die Männer-Toilette (was so ungewohnt war). Da der Akt für mich ziemlich befremdlich war (wenigstens wusste ich, wie es ging), verzog ich mich in einer der Kabinen.

Nachdem ich es geschafft hatte, trat ich an die mit Marmorfließen verkleidete Waschbeckenreihe und starrte mich selber im Spiegel an. Meine Augenringe mussten in letzter Zeit wirklich dunkler geworden sein, denn irgendwie empfand ich mein fahles Gesicht wie das eines Junkies und ich hatte genug gekannt um zu wissen, wie sie aussahen, bevor es ihnen total dreckig ging.

Nachdem ich mich also selbst in Grund und Boden gestarrt hatte – Alkohol war meistens so veranlagt, dass Mensch die Zeit vergaß – stieß ich mich ab und schaffte es ganz normal wie vorhin den Raum zu verlassen. Es wäre auch ziemlich peinlich gewesen, hätte ich mich nicht soweit zusammenreißen können, selbst wenn meine Toleranz bei 0 lag.

Allerdings schien ich das Pech zu haben, während ich so in Gedanken versunken war, in jemanden rein zu laufen und beinahe wirklich Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen. Zumindest dachte ich es, aber der Unbekannte hielt mich gerade noch rechtzeitig fest – was hieß er packte mich am wehen Handgelenk und hielt mich aufrecht.

Mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich ein leises Geräusch wegen der Schmerzen machte, einfach weil es eben die geprellte Hand war. Autsch, autsch, autsch…

Scheinbar bemerkte dies auch der blonde junge Mann und ließ meine Hand sofort los. „Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte ich mich dennoch, weil ich ja nicht aufgepasst hatte. Nicht zu Nuscheln war wirklich selten so schwer gewesen. Darren hatte mir wohl wirklich ein Teufelszeug untergejubelt und mir entfleuchte bei dem Gedanken ein Lächeln.

Menno, konnte ich damit aufhören – in Gedanken versinken konnte ich am Tag auch noch, möglichst wenn keine Mitmenschen in der Nähe waren.

„Kein Problem. Hast du deinen Arm noch keinen Arzt gezeigt? Das sieht ein wenig übel aus", sagte der Mann und ich konnte ausmachen, dass er blaue Augen hatte. Sein Outfit bestand aus einer weißen Jeans und Hemd.

„Nein, aber das heilt auch so wieder", winkte ich lächelnd ab. „Wie du meinst", sagte der fremde Blondhaarige und grinste. „Darren, schön dich zu sehen", sagte er plötzlich, während seine Augen erfreut aufblitzten und ich drehte mich halb um.

_**Teil 2 Ende**_

Ha, ich wette jeder weiß, welcher Name im nächsten Teil fällt...  
Das waren jetzt 6 Word-Seiten, ich hoffe ich kann das beibehalten .

Bis nächste Woche, euer Alptraum xD


End file.
